


[Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes - Second Year

by lilolilyrae



Series: [Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Mentor Severus Snape, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slytherin Harry Potter, leo inter serpentes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: It's Harry's second year at Hogwarts, and he's beginning to wish that Voldemort was back to possessing his professors. Someone's targeting Muggleborns, and it's no fun being a Slytherin when most of the school thinks you're the one attacking other students.
Series: [Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509905
Comments: 53
Kudos: 77
Collections: Lilo's Podfics





	1. In Which the Malfoys Rescue Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Inter Serpentes: Second Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066995) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



> Posted with permission of the ff author aeternum. Neither Harry Potter nor the fanfiction belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-12-28  
> Do let me know when you download these :) click kudos or leave a comment, it always makes my day & keeps my ff work going!

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 1: In Which the Malfoys Rescue Harry](https://www.mediafire.com/file/eg6k2x1umbg642j/LIS2_C1.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 1: In Which the Malfoys Rescue Harry](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kicEIcOTkQf2Who081MN2z9FDqpaFY5v)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2020-05-04  
> All files on Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1as7EeeUQ4UYyaci6w3M25bSw7KX3DzUT)! Please let me know when you listened to it :)


	2. In Which Harry Becomes Accustomed to Living at Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy I know I promised more regular updates and now it's been weeks again! But I have a good excuse- I'm moving soon into a shared flat for a few months and idk whether I'll be able to record much there, so I tried to record the entire second part as fast as possible before starting to edit anything instead of doing it chapter by chapter as usual! More regular updates from now on (hopefully)!

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 2: In Which Harry Becomes Accustomed to Living at Malfoy Manor](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gm0zv6930a2x2cq/LIS2_C2.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 2: In Which Harry Becomes Accustomed to Living at Malfoy Manor](https://drive.google.com/open?id=181jLNR8GcmXbK1t2c2Q59Zi1A3d-yqW8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my attempts at singing when Harry sings to Pearl Jam in this chapter xD


	3. In which Harry Learns of a Crush, and Meets the New Defence Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Again, I'm sorry! I'm not home a lot atm except to sleep, and podfic aren't as easy to create on the go aß regular fanfiction, so I might not update quite as regularly as I did for part 1... but I definitely will keep working on it, so stay tuned!

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 3: In which Harry Learns of a Crush, and Meets the New Defence Teacher](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uql8pdb7y0b2qr7/LIS2_C3.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 3: In which Harry Learns of a Crush, and Meets the New Defence Teacher](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jNAiFjaVFR8YRXunlXvRr5MqE6zTnugH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far be so kind and let the artists know you appreciate their hard work!


	4. In Which Harry Returns to Hogwarts and Finds His Dorm has Been Redecoratd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-02-15  
> 2020-02-21  
> Here you go with the next chapter :) I'll probably manage to edit some more this weekend and try to keep up the weekly uploads again :D

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 4: In Which Harry Returns to Hogwarts and Finds His Dorm has Been Redecorated](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pfsedafjupt6nfj/LIS2_C4.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 4: In Which Harry Returns to Hogwarts and Finds His Dorm has Been Redecoratd](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10gpqZKRLb5H4yQEHed1bpBitwPs_UL8T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, tell me your favourite spells in the comments! :D mine's probably apparition, though that's not really a spell I guess? XD


	5. In Which the Slytherins Have Had Quite Enough of Lockhart, Thank You Very Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-03-07  
> :)

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 5: In Which the Slytherins Have Had Quite Enough of Lockhart, Thank You Very Much](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g4yxzc16njtc9jm/LIS2_C5.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 5: In Which the Slytherins Have Had Quite Enough of Lockhart, Thank You Very Much](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D38KjuJqEZ13ATtTMFiL-pm8X707k-lp)


	6. In Which Harry Learns a Useful Skill but has a Miserable Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-03-08  
> sorryy the basilisk voice isn't quite uuuh methodologically sound yet xD and I think I did it a bit differently every time, sorry about that!  
> Posted 2020-03-15

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 6: In Which Harry Learns a Useful Skill but has a Miserable Halloween](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mbcfzj1mtvidm5z/LIS2_C6.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 6: In Which Harry Learns a Useful Skill but has a Miserable Halloween](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LmnBC85kL90Xcng0AZ2PRGLBByjESdPo)


	7. In Which Draco Enjoys Notoriety and Harry Spends an Eventful Night in the Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 2020-03-20  
> Amidst the corona crisis, I still don't have any more time for fanworks because while we're probably soon under quarantine I'm in homeoffice now, still working 40h... oh well.  
> Hope everyone is safe out there especially if you have any pre-corona health conditions that make the virus dangerous to you- and be nice and wash your hands etc even if the virus isn't a danger to yourself personally to protect those who are in danger!

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 7: In Which Draco Enjoys Notoriety and Harry Spends an Eventful Night in the Infirmary](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5za9sjvr8nwf7wm/LIS2_C7.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 7: In Which Draco Enjoys Notoriety and Harry Spends an Eventful Night in the Infirmary](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MUF13V4hCwkLTLdygI2xFXZTwBf6F6Yj)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry! regrowing bones isn't something I'd ever want to experience xD
> 
> If you still here, tell me which position you'd like to play in Quidditch if you were ever able to!


	8. In Which Slytherins Gamble and Harry puts on Quite a Display

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 8: In Which Slytherins Gamble and Harry puts on Quite a Display](https://www.mediafire.com/file/re8cqpawu89f679/LIS2_C8.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 8: In Which Slytherins Gamble and Harry puts on Quite a Display](https://drive.google.com/open?id=193IqI270DFvV4IR156kCclxvQZC5EQZI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry!


	9. In Which Hufflepuffs are Morons, Dumbledore is Infuriating, and Hermione Brings Boys into her Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-04-04

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 9: In Which Hufflepuffs are Morons, Dumbledore is Infuriating, and Hermione Brings Boys into her Bedroom](https://www.mediafire.com/file/05wghka7ehtfkio/LIS2_C9.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 9: In Which Hufflepuffs are Morons, Dumbledore is Infuriating, and Hermione Brings Boys into her Bedroom](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HDDc6P2qMLKlIFSrpqiKCje_VbxRagyt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still here? I mean I will keep spamming whether I have an audience or not but from time to time it's nice to get that sweet sweet validation ™


	10. In Which Harry and Draco Receive Less Than Pleasant Mail and Become Well Acquainted with a Condiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-04_14

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 10: In Which Harry and Draco Receive Less Than Pleasant Mail and Become Well Acquainted with a Condiment](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qr8q5y9ww8wwsoz/LIS2_C10.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 10: In Which Harry and Draco Receive Less Than Pleasant Mail and Become Well Acquainted with a Condiment](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JRUseQb-rlrV-Fdy1yqILd9IeWOz4f0z)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing in quarantine?


	11. In Which Harry Meets a Ghost and a Memory, and Discovers Draco's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-04-20

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 11: In Which Harry Meets a Ghost and a Memory, and Discovers Draco's Secret](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m7ujyvep1qxb8e1/LIS2_C11.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 11: In Which Harry Meets a Ghost and a Memory, and Discovers Draco's Secret](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KVvjw-TYWV8_6Mob-I6bk6EDeOFqqOcH)


	12. In Which Hermione Sees a Most Unfortunate Reflection and Harry Enters the Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-04-25  
> Epicness ahead!

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 12: In Which Hermione Sees a Most Unfortunate Reflection and Harry Enters the Chamber of Secrets](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5m8au27d3vuc1r7/LIS2_C12.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 12: In Which Hermione Sees a Most Unfortunate Reflection and Harry Enters the Chamber of Secrets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VHmTVwYE9t0gFL0nr66R2BCbOcFz1ljN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't miss any mistakes when editing this earlier today, I hit my head at the wooden headboard of the bed yesterday when I was frustrated about sth work related (Yes I work in bed. It's homeoffice. I take my laptop with me and I'm good lol) and now I had a raging headache... Oh well, I'm sure I'll be fine!


	13. In Which Fudge is Useful for Once, and Harry Befriends Some Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-04  
> It's done! It's finished! Oh wow!  
> This last chapter is 50 minutes long, and was of course even longer before I edited out mistakes (I always repeat a sentence or word when I notice I made a mistake), parseltongue and people talking at the same time... Giant Chapter :D But I liked doing it, even the editing was a nice change to the stress I had at work today... Yeah, would almost be sad that it's over now if there weren't more parts to come! In fact, I already recorded some chapters of Part 3 a while ago!!! If you want to know when there's more **[Bookmark the Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509905#bookmark-form)** if you haven't yet, I won't add any more chapters to this fic! Alternatively if you leave a comment under this chapter here I'll also let you know when I post more :)

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 13: In Which Fudge is Useful for Once, and Harry Befriends Some Weasleys](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cfjcgss5me4hww5/LIS2_C13.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 13: In Which Fudge is Useful for Once, and Harry Befriends Some Weasleys](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SywUr1dIhgYm22qz66yg3UN4V1NNTec7)

All Files in one folder now on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1as7EeeUQ4UYyaci6w3M25bSw7KX3DzUT)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Let me know!  
> Also, is anyone still listening to the mediafire files or have yalls switched to google drive? If no-one's on Mediafire anymore I'll save myself the trouble of uploading them there in future parts, but if it's more convenient for anyone let me know and I'll of course keep both!
> 
> Thank you to all my listeners- especially the ones who leave kudos and/or comment, as otherwise I wouldn't know you're here at all! You guys always make my day <3

**Author's Note:**

> [More Harry Potter Podfic Read By Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063526)


End file.
